just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance TV Show: The Musical: Side To Side - performed by Various Dancers
Lyrics Techno: I've been there all night (RedOne) I've been there all day (Just Dance) And oh, you got me walkin' side to side Rapper: Good boys gone bad Nightclub: I'm talkin' to ya See you standing over there with your body Feeling like I wanna rock with your body And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('bout nothin') West Coast: I'm comin' at ya 'Cause I know you got a bad reputation Doesn't matter, 'cause you give me temptation And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('bout nothin') Hip Hop: These friends keep talkin' way too much Say I should give you up Can't hear them, no, 'cause I... Techno: I've been there all night I've been there all day And oh, you got me walkin' side to side I've been there all night I've been there all day And oh, you got me walkin' side to side Twerk: Been tryna hide it Baby, what's it gonna hurt if they don't know? Makin' everybody think that we solo Just as long as you know you got me (you got me) And girl I got ya Techno: 'Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil And I know it's gonna get me in trouble Just as long as you know you got me Hip Hop: These friends keep talkin' way too much Say I should give you up Can't hear them, no, 'cause I... Techno: I've been there all night I've been there all day And oh, you got me walkin' side to side I've been there all night I've been there all day And oh, you got me walkin' side to side Rapper: This the new style with the fresh type of flow Wrist icicle, ride my bicycle Come true yo, get you this type of blow If you wanna be me I got a tricycle All these boo-boos, flows is my mini-me Body smoking, so they call me young Rappin' chimney Rappers in they feelings 'cause they feelin' me Uh, I-I give zero dangs and I got zero chill in me Kissing me, copped the blue box that say Tiffany Curry with the shot, just tell 'em to call me Iggy Iggs Gun pop and I make my gum pop I'm the king of rap, while the rest of us run pop Hip Hop: These friends keep talkin' way too much Say I should give you up Can't hear them, no, 'cause I... All: I've been there all night I've been there all day And oh, you got me walkin' side to side I've been there all night I've been there all day And oh, you got me walkin' side to side Rapper: This the new style with the fresh type of flow Wrist icicle, ride my bicycle Come true yo, get you this type of blow If you wanna be me I got a tricycle, uh Let's break it down lemme hear you say yeah! Say hey hey! Say hey hey hey! Now scream! All: Everybody say yeah! Say hey hey! Say hey hey hey! Now scream! All: These friends keep talkin' way too much Say I should give you up Can't hear them, no, 'cause I... I've been there all night I've been there all day And oh, you got me walkin' side to side I've been there all night I've been there all day And oh, you got me walkin' side to side Rapper: This the new style with the fresh type of flow Wrist icicle, ride my bicycle Come true yo, get you this type of blow If you wanna be me I got a tricycle, uh WestCoast.jpg Techno.jpg Jdm nightclub gameplay.png JDMRunningMan.png IMG 0818.jpg JDMachineTwerkTwerk.png Category:Musicals Category:Songs in Just Dance TV Show